Forever
by findtheriver
Summary: Ron makes sure that an initially forgotten birthday is one to remember forever. Fluff, DH spoilers. Post-Hogwarts, Romione.


**Disclaimer: All characters and referenced story obviously from the wonderful mind of JK Rowling.**

**Hello, I haven't written in what feels like years so here is a nice piece of fluff! Reviews are always lovely, but please be constructive with your criticism!**

With her eyes still shut, Hermione rolled over in bed. She reached over to where her boyfriend would usually be lying next to her and found the space empty.

"Ronald," she groaned, "Are you alright?"

It was unusual for him to be awake before her, let alone to be out of earshot of the bedroom. She could hear pots and pans clinking floors below her, but she could be pretty sure that it was only Molly. Unlike her son, Molly was up early every day and Hermione had learnt to sleep through the noise of the Burrow. Sitting up slightly, Hermione opened her eyes. The room was as orange as it had been when she had first visited but the brightness was no surprise to her.

"Ron?" she said, this time louder and less croaky than before. "Come back to bed, it's only –" Hermione glanced at the clock next to her, "six thirty. Six thirty? Come on, we've got no plans!"

"Hermione, sweetheart?" Molly called up from downstairs. "Happy birthday!"

Hermione shook her head and laughed to herself. She had forgotten her own birthday. Unbelievable. Unwilling to shout back down the stairs so early in the morning, she peeled herself from the bed covers and checked her pyjamas were decent.

Entering the kitchen, she half hoped Ron would be sat at the table or visible in the garden. Instead, as she had thought, Molly was stood over the sink, watching a pan wash itself.

"Molly," Hermione smiled, "thank you. I'd actually completely forgotten it was today, if you can believe it!"

"Come here, love, you've had such a year, I'm not surprised you forgot!" Molly embraced Hermione in such a tight hug that she struggled to breathe.

With difficulty, Hermione said over Molly's soldier, "Where's Ron?"

The older woman took a step back, her hands still on Hermione's soldiers. "I thought he was here, sweetheart. Sorry," Molly looked genuinely concerned and Hermione felt bad for worrying a woman who had lost a son only months before.

"I'm sure he's fine," Hermione smiled reassuringly, "I'll jump in the shower and then try and find him."

By seven o'clock, Hermione was showered and dressed but Ron was still missing. It seemed rude to wake Ginny and Harry, and George had been away since Fred's funeral. Arthur was at work and the other brothers were scattered around the country. Then she saw the note, folded neatly on the chest of drawers, and laughed to herself again. She was sure she was getting more stupid every day.

_Hermione,_

_Happy birthday beautiful, I'm at work with dad. Please come to London, your present is here._

_Love you, Ron x_

When she reached the kitchen, Molly had disappeared.

"Molly, I'm off out," she called, "tell Gin and Harry that I'll see them at the Leaky Cauldron later if they want to celebrate? I've found Ron so don't worry!"

Hermione hovered in the doorway, but no reply came and she couldn't pretend that she felt no excitement about seeing Ron.

Apparating into Diagon Alley, Hermione was surprised how busy the street was for seven thirty on a Friday morning. The shops around her made her miss Hogwarts more than she had all summer. She was planning to return to school in January to complete her seventh year. The school has been closed since the Battle of Hogwarts so the building could be repaired and both pupils and teachers could rest. Until then, she had very little in the way of plans and it was getting boring.

"Boo."

Hermione span around, the voice in her ear unexpected and warm. Ron stood there, a huge grin on his freckled face. She kissed him full on the mouth and squeezed him tight.

"Woaaah, happy birthday!" He kissed her nose and then reached for her hand. "Breakfast? Ice cream?"

"Ice cream for breakfast? I'm nineteen, not seven, Ronald," Hermione said, raising her eyebrows. "You may want to, but it's _my_ birthday," she smiled, "I want to know why you were gone by six thirty this morning?"

"Needed to sort something with dad, but it's all fine." Hermione stared at her boyfriend, unsatisfied with his answer. "Promise." Ron insisted. "It is all ok."

"Your mum was worried," Hermione told him as they began to walk towards Fortescue's, which had reopened the month before.

"My mum is always worried, Hermione. It's fine."

"But you need to be careful," she was going to mention Fred but Ron stopped her.

"Hermione, I know she's upset. We all are, but I want you to enjoy your birthday. Let's go get that ice cream, I'm sure they do a breakfast flavour," he smiled at Hermione. She looked lovely, even at 7:30 in the morning. "Please, sweetheart, enjoy yourself."

Ten hours later, the couple were sat in a Muggle restaurant, having just finished an early dinner. Hermione's feet were surrounded by shopping bags and she felt exhausted.

"You've really spoiled me, Ron."

"You deserve it. It's your birthday and we're lucky to be here and I wanted you to know that I love you," he spoke quietly, in a loving way that Hermione rarely heard.

"Ron," she said, "we can't afford it and I know you love me. Thank you for such a wonderful day; nothing, _nothing_, could make it better." She stopped and reached for one of his hands. "I should ask to use their telephone," Hermione looked over at the bar, "and speak to my parents. Now they know they've got a daughter again, I think they should hear from her on her birthday. Particularly as the Burrow has no telephone!" She grinned at Ron, remembering his phone call to Harry all those years ago. "I'll be right back."

Ron watched Hermione walk over to the bar and zoned out as she leant into the telephone. In his pocket was a ring box, and in that was the ring his dad had given his mum. Ron was nervous. They had technically only been a couple for four months and they were young. Hermione was heading back to school in January and he had no plans. But he'd loved her since the beginning. Since that first day on the train, he'd loved the intelligent, funny girl that Hermione had always been. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her talking animatedly on the phone to her parents, but his nerves worsened. He was so scared to hear her say no that he was struggling to breathe. He was starting to feel like Lavender Brown – a teenage girl who was infatuated. Not an eighteen year old boy who was preparing to propose. But his chest hurt when he thought about life without Hermione. He felt lost on the days she slept at her house, not at home with him. And they'd lost so much that he wanted her forever.  
"Ron?" Hermione was back at the table without Ron even noticing. "Are you ok? You look worried."

He took a deep breath and put a hand in his pocket. He held onto the box and looked her in the eye. "I love you. Happy birthday sweetheart."  
"You're scaring me. This isn't funny Ronald." Hermione's discomfort was barely hidden in her voice.

Ron scraped his seat backwards, drawing unwanted attention to him as he got down on one knee.

"Ron, I –" Hermione started.

"Don't. Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. I know we're young and I know that you're smart and this is stupid, but I know I want to marry you. I've spoken to dad and to Harry and I was confident but now I'm scared. Please don't say no, Hermione. I know you want to be with me and I don't think we should get married right away, but I want you to know we're secure. I want to know we're secure. I fell in love with that precocious girl on the train and I love the mature, insanely clever woman sat in front of me. I had a whole speech planned but I just want you to be my wife. So say yes, Hermione. I know I left you once and I regret it every day. Please say yes. Please." Ron's voice had begun to waver and he struggled to get the ring from his pocket. "Happy birthday." With the box removed and opened, he held the ring towards Hermione.

"I don't know what to say Ron," she looked happy, but Ron began to panic, wishing he had waited. Hermione read his face and smiled fully, her eyes glistening. "Yes. I'm saying yes." She held out her hand and Ron sighed in relief as the ring fit nicely onto her finger.

The diners around them broke out into applause and tears ran down Hermione's face. Ron hugged his new fiancée and whispered in her ear: "Let's get out of here. I said we'd meet my family in the Leaky Cauldron. Happy birthday Hermione," he laughed and kissed her ear, "you're stuck with me now. Forever."


End file.
